The sister he never thought he'd see
by DdraigBachCoch
Summary: a new start to the year usually means a new teacher. what would happen if there were two new teachers and and a new student who starts in the 5th year? a whole load of mystery to say the least
1. another year another mystery

Hi people!! this is my first harry potter fanfic so i really need to see what ya think!! flames welcome but dont be too nasty

Disclamer: As much as I wish I did, but sadly I dont.

**The sister he never thought he'd see**

**Chapter one: another year another mystery**

The Sorting finished with the Hat placing Belinda Williams in Hufflepuff. Then Albus Dumbledore, the great headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, stood up. He was beaming down at his students.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. It is my pleasure to announce that this year we have two new teachers and a new student who will be beginning at the fifth year."

At the mention of such a late student, a low buzz of wonder echoed through the Great Hall as every one of the students put their heads together to quietly discuss this bit of news.

"Why do you think they've come so late?"

"Is it a girl or boy do you think?"

"Wonder what house they'll be in?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione put their heads close too.

"Hermione, has Hogwarts ever had a student start so late before?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"No, not that I know of." Hermione answered.

"What other position is there to fill? There's only Defence against the Dark Art teacher needed." Ron put in, "What do you think is the second teacher going to be teaching?"

All they could do was shrug. Around them, the rest of the student body was asking the same questions and having the same conversation. Just then Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and the whole Hall quickly became silent.

"As I was saying," he continued with a smile, "Filling the position of Defence against the Dark Arts is Professor Seren Hughes. She is transferring here from the College of Mystical Arts in America." A small applause echoed through the Hall as Professor Moone stood with a smile and bowed low before sitting down once more. "As for our other new professor, well it would be best for me to introduce the new student first. She will not be sorted but will be placed in classes with the Gryffindor fifth years. May I present Miss Awena Evans."

As he said this the doors of the Great Hall opened slowly as in stepped a fifteen-year-old girl. Everyone turned to look at her. She was not dressed in the usual school robes but in a pair of white denim jeans and a shirt in a pale blue colour that complemented her pale skin and red hair. Her hair was short and sort of curly. She smiled a shy smile at the other students as they stared at her. Her smile made her green eyes shine. On her cheek was a small scar that seemed to be a smaller, faded version of Harry Potter's lightning shaped scar on his forehead. She then stepped forward and began to walk toward the teacher's table.

Harry stared in disbelief as Awena walked past him, as did every other member of the student body. They were all staring at her in amazement. Harry, on the other hand, had other reasons. Around Awena's neck hung a fine silver chain with two star-shaped pendants and one heart shaped pendent. He couldn't help but think of his chain, which also had two star- and a heart-shaped pendants on it, hidden underneath his school robes. In each of the pendants around his neck was a picture. In one of the stars was a picture of him. It seemed to grow with him, as he got older so did the picture. In the heart pendent was a picture of his parents in happier times, before Voldemort killed them. In the third pendant was a picture of a girl. All Harry could see of this girl was red hair, green eyes and a small lightning shaped scar. As did his picture, she seemed to grow to. His earliest memories of this necklace were asking his aunt where it was from and who the girl was. As usual all he got as an answer was "Don't ask questions." He then had mentioned it to Dumbledore in his third year and he finally got an answer of sorts…

**FLASHBACK **

"I don't know her name or where she is." Dumbledore said. Then, seeing the dejected look on Harry's face, he continued, "What I do know is, she is your sister. Your twin sister in fact."

Harry opened his mouth to say something in shock but was cut off by Dumbledore saying "Only a select few know about your sister. The only one's who do know are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, you and me. Just as Sirius is your Godfather, Remus is hers. It is possible that he might know her name, but it's been thirteen years since any of us has last seen her. I have been searching for her for years. However as of yet I have not been able to find her. But I assure you I am still looking."

Harry sat there for a few minutes in silence trying to process what he had just been told. He had a twin. He wasn't the last Potter. He wasn't alone. But…

"Does Voldemort know about her?" He asked in a worried voice.

Dumbledore looked at the young boy who sat in front of him. His face had lit in pleasure and excitement at the prospect of having a sister. Now his face was etched with worry.

"He did know about her." Dumbledore answered slowly.

"What do you mean, 'did'? Harry asked.

"When Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, he was looking for the both of you. As your mother gave her live to protect you, your father gave his for your sister. As Voldemort killed your father, he believed he killed her as well. I believe however, that the most part of the curse that was meant to kill her washed over her, turning from offensive to defensive. The bases of the curse changed and became part of the shield she needed to reflect the rest of it. The part of the curse that got reflected weakened Voldemort's defence so that the curse you reflected back at him could vanquish him." he explained. "Your father had thrown himself in front of her to protect her from the worse of the curse and that gave her shield created from the curse the extra strength to reflect the rest of the curse. That and the love your father had for your sister."

"But why didn't she go to the Dursley's like me?" Harry asked.

"I sent Hagrid to get you from the ruins of your house, forgetting to tell him about your sister. Not knowing of her, he did not look for her. From what I'm told, your father's body was mostly covering hers as he had held her to him to protect her. I believe that when the Muggles found your sister, they sent her to a Muggle orphanage. After that I cannot say what happened to her." Dumbledore explained.

Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelieve. Something Dumbledore didn't know, could it be true.

"I promise you Harry, I will find her." Dumbledore assured him.

"How will you know it's her?"

"She will have a scar that will be noticeable, shaped like what I cannot say. She will also have a necklace the same as yours"

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry continued to watch Awena as she walked towards the teacher's table.

_Could it be? Could Awena be the girl in my pendant? Could she be my sister?_ Harry wondered

By now Awena had reached the teacher's table and stopped in front of Dumbledore. She stood there smiling sweetly up at the elderly headmaster. He smiled back at her as he continued his introduction. "Awena here is from Wales but she hasn't been to any school as of yet. Her magic is different from ours. She is not a witch but she is also not a Muggle. She is quite unique. This is because she is a sorceress…"

Dumbledore couldn't go any further, because for the second time that evening a buzz of shock and amazement echoed through the hall.

"She's a what?"

"How?"

"But I thought…?"

"What?"

"They don't exist…do they?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione just sat there in gobsmacked silence staring at each other. All three were thinking the same thing, _That Girl Is A Sorceress???_

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, but it took the hall a few minutes to become quiet enough for him to continue.

"As I was saying, she is the last and only sorceress alive. She is here to learn how to use the spells we can use and how this will help her find what she seeks. But I'll let her explain the facts…"

Awena turned to face the student body with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Awena. I'm fifteen years old and I am really looking forward to meeting and getting to know you all. I am looking forward to teaching you all as well. As Professor Dumbledore has said I am the last sorceress alive. There are a few sorcerers alive nowadays but there has never been more that a handful of sorceresses at once. I'll explain more about the number of sorcerers and the history of my kind in my lessons."

Her smile broadened at the confused and bemused looks on the faces of the pupils in front of her. Dumbledore then continued the explanations.

"Awena Evans is also going to be Professor Evans. She is to be the second new teacher this year. She will be teaching everyone about sorcery. She will be explaining a number of things that are to be known about them and how to adapt your magic to become stronger and more dependable. She will be teaching classes by house not year. So every member of each house will learn the same thing not at different levels. Every house will have one lesson with Professor Evans a week. So as to make sure that she doesn't miss out on her studies, at the time of the lessons she teaches, the rest of the school will have a free period. However even though she is your teacher she has asked that everyone treat her as though she is your fellow pupil at all times but not when she is teaching." At this Awena stepped away from the head table and went to sit down on the Gryffindor table. Everyone continued to stare at her as she sat down. Dumbledore then continued with what he was saying, "Now that the explaining is done, on a different note I must remind students to stay out of the Forbidden Forest. Mr Filch has also informed me that the list of banned items has been extended to include the products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Now that the announcements are over, we can begin our amazing feast." At this the house table's filled up with many delicious foods.

Awena sat there eating in a thoughtful silence as the others watched her. Harry stared at her and finally decided to do something that the other members of his house were obviously to scared to do so. Harry rose from where he was sitting and went to sit next to her. Awena looked up surprised, as she had thought that no one would go anywhere near her.

"Hi" Harry said with a smile, "I'm Harry." Then indicating his two friends who had followed him over he said "This is Ron and Hermione."

Awena smiled at them and shook hands, saying, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about the three of you from Dumbledore. I have to say I've been looking forward to the three greatest students of my generation."

The Golden Trio looked at each other in shock.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, "Harry's the special one. Ron and I are nothing."

"On the contrary, my dear Hermione," Awena said exaggerating a Sherlock Holmes voice, doing elaborate hand gestures, which gained laughs from surrounding students including the Golden Trio, "you three are very special. There's Ron Weasley, the greatest tactical mind on campus, God knows he can play a mean game of chess. There's you, Hermione Granger, the smartest student in the history of the school, perfect scores in EVERYTHING. And then there's dear Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, the numero uno, the one who defeated the Dark Lord, and the youngest and best seeker this school as ever had. Hermione Granger you three are anything but plain." She finished with a smile.

She got looks of approval from the students who were listening to her and laughs off Harry, Ron and Hermione. She grinned back and continued eating in between talking to the students who were around. She noticed that as she continued to talk the students around her seemed to relax and more and more people were taking part in the conversation.

"So were are you from?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm adopted so I really don't know were I'm from originally, but I live with my adopted parents in Wales. Llandudno in fact." Awena answered.

"You're adopted? Why? What's happened to your birth parents?" Ron blurted out ignoring the many shaking heads behind Awena. "Ow! Hermione, what was that for?" he then said because Hermione had just stepped on his foot under the table.

Hermione looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. She then turned to Awena with a apologetic look now on her face, "I'm so sorry Awena. Ron has the emotional compacity of a copper kettle."

"It's ok Hermione. I really don't mind talking about it." She then turned back to Ron to answer his question. "My birth parents are dead. They died when I was one. I don't really remember them they died that long ago. But I think of my adopted parents as my family because a family are people who care for you and love you, and they do both. Whilst I'm sure my birth parents loved me till the day they died, my adopted parents are the one's who raised me and made me who I am now."

Everyone stared at her as she told him or her this. It seemed amazing for a fifteen-year-old girl to say something so deep. They could tell though that she meant every word from the seriousness reflected in her eyes.

Ron looked down embarrassed about asking such a question. "I'm sorry Awena, I shouldn't have asked such a thing?" he said to his half-eaten plate of food.

Awena smiled, the seriousness in her eyes being replaced with a happy look. "It's ok Ron. If I didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't." She replied.

Ron looked up quickly from his plate, surprised at the sincerity in her voice. He then saw the warm smile on her lips was reflected in her already warm green eyes. The warmth in her eyes made them glitter like emeralds. Her smile seemed to be contagious as Ron smiled back broadly in equal happiness.

The conversation then continued with many of the students asking her questions about her past, seen as she didn't mind answering these questions, and about what her lessons are going to be like.

"Where's Landydno?" Lee Jordan asked.

"It's pronounced LLAN-dud-NO." she replied in a forced patient voice "It's on the north coast of Wales. It's a historic town by the sea."

"What are you gonna be teaching us?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." She said mischievously.

"Oh come on, Awena. Please?!?" echoed from around her.

"I will NOT give away anything, but I will tell you it will be special."

"Ok then, little miss magic, why have you decide to come here instead of a different school to teach?" Fred and George Weasley asked at once.

"Because I'm looking for something important to me. And this is the one place I have been able to narrow it down to." She answered with yet another serious look in her eyes as her face-hardened.

Before they could ask anymore questions Professor Hughes and Professor McGonagall reached them on their way out of the Hall.

"Miss Awena, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, will you four please come with us" Professor McGonagall asked in her usual serious tone.

The Golden Trio turned to stare at each other as they and Awena rose from their seats and started to follow her and Professor Hughes out of the Great Hall. When the student body noticed that they were walking away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Hall, silence echoed around them as they stared at the four pupils being led out of the hall.

* * *

well thats it for the first chapter. please review

luv ya for it

LittleGirlCoch xxx


	2. Her story

thanks every one who read it and thanks to cheylovesleo and panther73110 for subscribing. BUT one thing PLZPLZPLZPLZ Review. i really need to know what you think. any questions i will answer (well unless they will give away the plot winks)

anyway heres the second cheppie: ENJOY

Disclaimer: as much as i weish i did, i dont own harry potter i only own Awena Seren and the plot

**The sister he never thought he'd see**

**Chapter two: Her story **

As soon as they doors of the Great Hall closed behind them Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to the teachers and began talking at once:

"Professors, where are we going?"

"Have we done anything wrong?"

"Why did you want us?"

Only Awena seemed unperturbed by the teachers taking them out of the hall. Professor McGonagall looked lost at the amount and speed the questions asked. Professor Hughes on the other hand followed the questions and answered them in the order the were asked.

"We are going to the headmasters office. No you four have done nothing wrong. It wasn't us or the headmaster who requested this, but Miss Awena did. Apparently she asked the headmaster to have a word with all of us away from the rest of the school"

The trio all turned to look at Awena. And she in turn answered the unspoken question. "I'll explain when we reach the headmasters office."

Ignoring the stuttered questions and the looks of disbelief from the trio and Professor McGonagall, Awena led the way to Dumbledore's office. Only Professor Hughes did not seemed surprised by the way Awena took charge, almost as she had seen this side of Awena before.

They walked to Dumbledore's office with Harry, Ron and Hermione asking question after question and Awena ignoring them. They finally reached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmasters office. Before Professor McGonagall had a chance to say the password Awena herself stepped forward and said "Chocolate marshmallow" before stepping n the moving staircase. The rest of the group quickly followed. They ascended the stairway in bewildered silence. The Golden Trio and Professor McGonagall stared at the back of Awena's head in bewilderment. Again only Professor Hughes seemed unperturbed by Awena's behaviour. When they reached the top Awena knocked three times on the door before opening the door and walking into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus Dumbledore! You really need to stop giving that gargoyle such silly passwords!" Awena said in a mock serious voice but with a playful smile on her face.

"But my dear Awena! If I do that the password will be more predictable." He replied with a similar playful smile.

Awena's smile broadened as she lost the serious voice to say "suppose your right, Albus as always."

The rest of the company, who had followed Awena in, stood in the doorway watching the playful chatter. That is until Professor McGonagall spoke up

"Albus, what is going on?"

Dumbledore looked past Awena at the group in the doorway.

"Well Minerva. Why don't you, Seren, Harry, Ron and Hermione come in from the doorway and I'm sure Awena will explain." He said.

They stepped in and the door closed behind them.

"Before I start my explanation lets get comfortable." With that Awena waved her hand in the air and five cushioned chairs appeared. Awena then signalled for them to sit down. When they had done so she then stood in the middle of the room. She was now the only one standing, she stood standing facing all six of the other occupants of the small round office. She stood there for a few minutes before starting. "Before I begin I have to ask that if you have any questions or comments to wait till I'm done." She said. Seeing them nod she continued with a serious face "As I said in the hall, my name is Awena. I'm fifteen years old and a sorceress. What I didn't say in the hall is the reason I asked and was also offered this position. I have been in contact with Albus Dumbledore for months. He was my first friendly contact with the wizarding world. I have been travelling the world for years searching for something that I have never seen but is very important to me. It not something I can describe but my life and future could depend on it. Only the headmaster knows what it is. Maybe after a while I'll be able to tell the four of you. Whilst searching worldwide all the clues pointed to Hogwarts. In April this year I approached Dumbledore to ask if I could join the school as pupil to continue to search. It was then that Dumbledore offered me the teaching position as well as a position as a pupil. The reason I have asked the four of you to come here is because it's become ever harder to pinpoint the object the nearer I get. I'm also asking if I could have your help?"

Seeing that she had finished Hermione spoke up, "What do you mean 'the four of us' there six of us here?"

The serious look vanished as Awena turned to Hermione to answer her with a smile on her face. "Actually I only need to ask you, Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall for help. Professor Dumbledore has already offered me help, and I don't need to ask Seren, for who ever has to ask their sister for help." Then seeing the ever confused looks on the three pupils and professors' faces, she explained with a small laugh, "Professor Seren Hughes is my sister through my adopted parents. Hughes is her married name. She moved to America with her husband. Seren returned here with me after my search of America. Seren came to help me search and there just happened to be a position going spare. Otherwise she would've been teaching my lessons with me." _They're still confused. They don't get it. I wont to tell them more but I cant. Something's stopping me._ Awena thought sadly. "Any thing else you want to know?" _I only hope I can answer them…_

"How can we help? We're only students." Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"There is a lot you three can do and for one is to give me support where adults fail." She then looked awkward for the first time since they met her. She looked down and avoided their eye. "I also need the support of a friend. But for that I need a friend. I was hoping you three would give me the honour of letting me be your friend." She slowly looked up before continuing. "I was told by Dumbledore that you three are special, but seeing you and talking to you down in the hall has made me see that you three are really down to earth."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other in shock. Her answer and her question surprised them. They all still had many questions they want to ask. The all agreed on one thing however. They all looked at each other once more before turning back to Awena. They saw that she was watching them with her eyes shining in hope. The all saw this and nodded as one. Awena's smile returned this one a smile of pure joy, joy that reached her eyes making them shine even more.

Her smile stayed in place as she said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, thank you! I really appreciate this."

Ron then spoke up. "What else can we do? Its all good giving support, but their must be something particle we can do. But we can't do anything. You won't even tell what you're looking for."

Awena's face registered shock. That suddenly changed to a look of frustration. She stood there with the frustrated look on her face. Ron thought she was frustrated by the question he had asked. However he was wrong. She opened her mouth a couple of times as though she was trying to say something. Her frustrated look changed to one of defeat as she took a deep breath and started speaking slowly, almost as though she was forcing every word between her lips. "It's not that I won't, it is more of a matter that I cant. I really wish I could tell you Ron, really I do. But the thing is something seems to stop me whenever I try to tell people I've only just met. It took me three years to tell Seren and four months to tell Dumbledore."

"Cant they tell us?" Harry asked

"They cant. The same thing that's stopping me, stops them." Awena replied with a pained look in look on her face. "I'm really sorry guys. I really am." By the time she had finished she had tears in her eyes.

Seren was shocked to see how this inability affected her younger sister. She had never known. Awena had never shown this. Both Hermione and Seren stood up from where they were siting and walked over to Awena. Seren hugged her while Hermione rubbed her back trying to calm her down. As she was doing this, Hermione said "It's alright Awena. Don't worry about it. Tell us when you can, we won't make you tell us. We'll wait. And any time you need our help, we'll be there. We'll help any way we can. Won't we guys?"

"Yeah!" "Of course we will," they said as the got up to comfort Awena as well.

Dumbledore sat there with Professor McGonagall watching them in silence. He then stood up.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Awena, Serenity!" he said to get their attention. They all turned to face him; Seren and Hermione still with an arm around Awena. Once he held their attention he continued. "We have one more subject to breach. Awena care to explain?"

Awena nodded, her eyes still shinning. She then turned to the other four. "I also asked Dumbledore if I could have a dormitory away from the other students, spare a selected few. Dumbledore said yes and that I could choose. I would like you three and Seren to join me there. Will you?"

Hermione looked surprised by this question. She hadn't known Awena for long but had already grown to like the girl.

Harry was shocked that Awena wanted them to share a dormitory with them. But he found he didn't mind. In fact he thought he would like it. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust her.

Ron however had some more questions, "What about the common room? And everyone else we're friends with there?"

"You don't have to stay with me. But if you do, we can still go to the common room. In fact _I _can go to any common room." Awena replied with a mischievous smile that then changed to a pleading one. "I really would enjoy it if you did decide to stay"

Ron spoke up once again with one last question; " Why did you ask for a dorm to yourself in the first place?"

"Ron Weasley, be sensible! Do you really think that I'd get and peace and privacy if I stayed with any of the Houses? Do you really believe the last sorceress in existence will be able to hide from attention? This way I'll be able to have some time to myself."

Ron looked abase. He finally saw that she would stay on her own if she had to just to get some privacy. He also felt a little proud that she trusted them enough to ask them to stay with her.

" 'Wena, I'll stay with you" Serenity spoke up, "You won't be on your own. We haven't had any time together since I got married."

"I'll stay to Awena." That was Hermione saying yes.

"Me too" And that was Harry

"And me. Your not leaving in the dormitory on my own." And that, Ron.

"Thank you guys!" Awena said with a smile.

"Well, now that that's sorted, Awena why don't you show them were you'll be staying?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you Albus. I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Awena said nodding.

Seeing Dumbledore nod in return, she turned to the others.

"Follow me. I'll show you were we will be staying."

When the door had closed behind them, Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"I know that look, Albus. You're worried. But about whom?" she asked.

"All of them, but mostly about Awena. She's been through a lot for a fifteen-year-old. Even more than Harry. Its amazing what a girl like her can cope with. Amazing, even for a sorceress." Dumbledore replied.

"What do we do?"

"I need you to watch over her, Minerva. I need you to inform if anything happens, if she seems ill or strained. This could happen for many reasons, it could be because she's a professor as well as a student."

"I will, Albus. You can count on me."

"I know I can. Thank you Minerva. We need to keep her safe."

* * *

well there you go... what do ya think? let me know... any questions im willing to answer... well almost any questions

PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!!! if i dont get 5 reviews next chapter wont be up

luv ya for it

LittleGirlCoch xxx


	3. author note aka HELP

Hey LittleGirlCochy here

Hey LittleGirlCoch here.

I know it's been a while but I've hit a major writer's block, both my muses (Cleo and Thalia) have disappered. If you've seen then there will be an award of new chapter and regular updates 

While I'm searching I hope you give me some idea's as to where this should go? I'm open to any and ill welcome them with open arms and a choco chip cookie 

Thank you so much for all help

Love to all

xxxxx


End file.
